Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to structures that dispense bags and in particular to a structure that can dispense bags from a bottom of a trash receptacle.
Description of the Related Art
Trash bags are mainly used to line a trashcan type receptacle. The problem is the liners are never near the receptacle and someone has to retrieve a liner from a remote location to complete the function, too much time and too many man hours are wasted in this process.
Many people in a residential or commercial application will store several extra bags in the bottom of the trashcan receptacle as a means to speed up the entire cycle of changing trashcan liners. In an industrial cleaning, health care, or fast food application the time and cost factor for this process is significant.
Many times this job has been delegated to people with handicaps or mental illness. A more efficient, easier, cleaner, and less cumbersome way of having these bags readily available has been needed for some time.